


Refugees - Analysis

by CoffeeCobra



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Fantrolls, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCobra/pseuds/CoffeeCobra
Summary: Sielna spaces out over human fiction, reflecting on the events that changes his life. Fortunately someone snaps him out of it before things get too dark.





	Refugees - Analysis

Videogames have been around for long it would only be logical any sentient spieces would come up with their own kind, atleast that's what Sielna quickly assumed. To his surprise some were free if you knew where to look, a luxary he had to jump through many hoops to get where he comes from. He seemed infatuated with the games that has some level of difficulty to them, games known to be hard and high on effort but he was so stubborn. One such games stood out. You know nothing, just that you were put in jail, your character doesn't speak and you battle brutal prison wardens one after the other to reach the planet below only to realize you were never from that planet. You go back to your origins, a mothership of some kind and battle it's leader to prevent the planet from being destroyed, for you were their scout and despite the horrible deeds you've done, you've come to realize the planet itself should not be colonized by a species that doesn't bother sending organic life forms of their own to other planets and just fabricate copies of the same ideal life form. 

For a game only having roughly 12 levels, it captivated him, the story was so surprisingly pleasant yet shocking and most of all, it hit home. Sielna spends way too much time thinking about what COULD've happened, everybody he knows tells him that and he knows it too but he can't help it. The lingering threat of death, having to live knowing what will happen to you, making your efforts at building somewhat of a comfortable life completely useless and most of all, having to contribute to your species's survival whether you like it or not. Despite there being so many of you, if you fail consequences would be unspeakable. He never understood any other trolls either. How could they live with this? How could they choke it back like the heiress's little bitches? He wasn't very strong but he'd be damned if he didn't TRY to fight. The game nearly made him feel bad for the amount of people he had to leave behind, until he remembers he didn't. They chose to stay behind, calling him a lunatic meanwhile this lunatic is living somewhere safe and undisturbed. This lunatic also somehow unintentionally convinced another to leave and come find him just so they could be together. If he didn't know any better he'd swear this all just sounds like a B rated action movie.

With a soft click he turns off the console, how long has he been spacing out staring at the screen like this anyways? Too long, he needed to lay down. With a thud he lets himself drop onto the elevated bed as his desk was below it. Beds were a comfort to him now, nightmares were but a distant memory with a bitter aftertaste. The safety and warmth of the abandoned farm, now transformed to be well equipped for him and others to live in shielded him from his own intrusive thoughts at times. It low key disgusted him how so many of his kind just lived with what they were given, never questioning the state of their being. It's a big deal when nightmares are called 'normal' until suddenly, they just do not happen, they don't show up. No night terrors, no waking up in a cold sweat, sometimes he remembered stuff and sometimes he didn't but they hadn't been unpleasant anymore. Chiric says it's because the mind processes whatever events happen around them constantly, like an archive just attempting to sort through everything. He found it depressing.

Depressing enough that he hadn't realized the familiar face calling his name several times now. "Lanobyyyyy stop spacing for a sec will you?" It was Chiric, the one crazy enough to leave his planet and people for just one person. He wasn't used to his first name being used that much anymore so perhaps that's why he didn't register it? He always called him Jelmyn too instead of Chiric. He thought it sounded prettier. Sielna didn't even have to get up to respond as his mate was hovering inches above his face now. "Were you overanalyzing videogames again?" Sielna just nods. "You know me too well. You know I can't help it though, overanalyzing stuff sometimes draws out previously unse-" He got interrupted as Chiric finished the sentence for him "Unseen angles to a story and the new perspective can branch into another world of posibilities entirely yes, I'm a writer and if I didn't know any better I'd say you stole that line from me. Look at you talking all poetic and deep~" Chiric teased. "I'm an artist Jelmyn. Things that are hard to understand fascinate me." His partner hops onto the bed next to him. "Well why do you think I came here? I couldn't understand you either, it's what made me want to learn how you worked...sorry does that sound creepy?" Sielna shakes his head with a lighthearted giggle. "Did you just call me weird?" 

"I did but I also said I fell for that, maybe we're both a little weird." Sielna really couldn't argue with that. In the eyes of their people, they'd qualify for weird alright. "Do you think they'll ever follow us here?" Sielna almost whispers, the anxiety returning to his voice. Chiric shakes his head. "This planet and ours have a lot in common I found. Still, I have reason to believe they will not. Humans are a strange species, they overlap yet they are different. If anything they could prove useful to them and if that would be the case there would be room for us to hide or even flee again, this time with less risk as they'll be too pre-occupied with the rest of the planet's population." Chiric's rambling, though it didn't always make sense to him, always soothed him without fail. The confident and factual tone in his voice just made him feel like he could trust him on his word that he would be safe. Sielna lies down has he continues to listen to his mate listing off the reasons he has to believe Earth is for now, the safest place in the universe for them. 

Perhaps not the most romantic moment, but to them it was perfect.


End file.
